El recuerdo de Regulus
by Aihara Irie
Summary: Regulus acaba de morir y Sirius se le cuenta a James bajo la antenta mirada de Lily Evans que tiene su visión particular sobre el menor de los hermanos Black


**Disclaimer:Los personajes pertenecen a JKR**

Lily observaba a Sirius a cierta distancia,estaba sentado junto a James mientras le informaba sobre la más que probable muerte de su hermano, Regulus Arcturus Black. James escuchaba con atención, apenas sin pestañear con la concentración puesta enteramente en su mejor amigo.

-_Probablemente se asustó y los mismos mortifagos acabaron con él-decía Sirius-me pregunto como se lo habrá tomado Bellatrix y toda la panda de mortifagos que él tanto adoraba..._

Lily desconecta por un instante y rememora a Regulus, al que conoció en sus años en Hogwarts, un joven moreno, de ojos grises y con el pelo en la cara, muy parecido a Sirius aunque no era tan alto como él ni tenía la carisma tan catacterística de su hermano mayor. Lily le trató en algunas ocasiones en el club de Slughorn en el que coincidian habitualmente, por supuesto, él nunca se dirigió a ella ni dio muestras de conocer su era, potencialmente, lo peor que podía haber en la comunidad mágica, sangre sucia y encima de Griffyndor.

_-Solo era un crio Sirius...-decía James-un crio al que le habían comido el tarro_

_-Yo también era un crio, un crio Black y el primogénito para más inrri y nunca fui como él, como ellos-contestaba Sirius_

Los hermanos Black siempre fueron diferentes, nunca tuvieron una relación estrecha de hermanos ni se habían tratado como tal. Regulus nunca se había cuestionado nada de lo que le había contado su familia, era obediente y sabía guardar las apariencias. Estaba orgulloso de su linaje Black y no dudaba en demostrarlo. Todo eso también lo sabía Lily. Pero también veía otras cosas en él. Tal vez no fuera tan inteligente como Sirius pero era observador, veía detalles que a los demás se les escapaba, también había dado muestras de ser más bondadoso que el resto de los Black, no había renegado nunca de Sirius públicamente a pesar de ser considerado un traidor a la familia y había sentido la pérdida de Andromeda cuando esta decidió fugarse con Ted Tonks y casarse con él.

Lily sabía todo esto porque a pesar de no ser consciente Sirius solía hablar de Regulus, no muy amenudo pero si lo suficiente para darse cuenta de todas estas cosas, ella incluso estaría dispuesta a afirmar que Sirius quería a Regulus.

-_¿Cómo no voy a sentirlo?-exclamaba Sirius junto a James-Al fin y al cabo era mi hermano..._

Por supuesto que eran hermanos y Sirius Black había tenido siempre la leve esperanza de que Regulus se diera cuenta de su error, cambiara el rumbo y decidiera tomar el camino que les había separado prácticamente desde su en el fondo él también veía algo bueno en su hermano.

_-Sé que cuando yo me fui todas las responsabilidades Black recayeron en é soy tonto.-se lamentaba con amargura_

Sin duda Regulus había decido aceptarlas todas. No solo había sido seleccionado Slytherin, también fue capitan del equipo de quidditch, prefecto y saco notas más que aceptables. No se le relacionó nunca con sangres sucias y si frecuentó las compañias deseadas y para más goce de la familia pronto había ingresado en los mortifagos, al servicio del señor oscuro que limpiaría la comunidad mágica de escoria...

Un perfecto Black y sin embargo...

-_Solo espero que no muriera como un maldito cobarde-declara Sirius intentando ocultar que realmente le duele lo que ha pasado_

_-No lo hizo-Lily interviene en la conversación por primera vez-y tu lo sabes_

Sirius asiente, un poco distraido. Lily tiene razón, él sabe que Regulus no había muerto como un cobarde porque tal vez fuera la única cualidad Griffyndor que Regulus Arcturus Black poseía, su hermano era valiente y eso, sin duda, le hace sentir mejor.

**Me gusta mucho escribir sobre Regulus, es un personaje que me fascina y que me gustaría conocer mucho más. He intentado imaginarme cómo era y qué relación tenía con su hermano ( mi personaje favorito) se agradecen comentarios!**


End file.
